


Scribble set after "A Measure of Salvation"

by koalathebear



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saw it, have read many comments on the episode (the comments about Helo here made my jaw drop). I don't care to weigh in on any of the debates - so here are just a few images from some scenes that I liked.  Who'd a thunk I could find shippy moments even in season 3? :D They even made me feel ficcy ;) Dedicated to hay_nako who saw the thing before it was finished ;)</p><p>They're look so cute together. Admittedly he wants to exterminate her entire race, but hell, even bigots will say: "Some of my best friends are A Member Of A Minority Group". :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scribble set after "A Measure of Salvation"

**Scribble #1**

"Sure you're up for this?" Apollo asked a little roughly after they had flown in silence for some time. The others out back were talking in hushed whispers and no one was paying attention to the stilted conversation between Apollo and Sharon.

Sharon glanced at him briefly and then looked away, not bothering to answer.

"It's a fair question, Sh - ... Athena," he said finally.

At that she looked over at him. "For someone so smart you certainly have a lot of trouble with my name, sir," she said coolly. "Sharon, Athena - it's really not that hard".

A reluctant laugh escaped Apollo. "You sure have got a lot of names lately, Lieutenant Agathon".

That made Sharon smile despite herself. "You called me Karl's wife during the debrief the other day".

"You got a problem with that?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"No. It's who I am after all," she told him. She paused,"OK if I call you Adama's son?" she asked deliberately. Apollo shook his head, a tight and reluctant smile on his face. The smile faded as they approached the base ship.

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
|   
  
And they look so cool working together ...

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
  
This scene was quite spooky.

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
  
And again ...

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
  
Poor Sharon looks so sad here:

**Scribble #2**

"Apollo? Galactica. Are you all right up there?" Helo's voice was very urgent.

"Uh, yeah, affirmative," Apollo replied. "Still here. What the hell happened?" he demanded as he glanced over at Sharon who remained silent, her face tense. 

"Base ship exploded. It must have self-destructed. You guys are lucky you got out when you did".

"Roger that". Apollo looked over at Sharon again and she stared back at him silently, misery in her face. She sat very still, her body rigid and filled with tension.

"You all right?" he asked abruptly. He glanced back at the base ship. "Not an easy sight," he said finally, not quite sure what to say. 

Sharon said nothing.

"What were those Cylons doing? Back there?" Apollo asked her suddenly.

Sharon looked momentarily dazed. "What? Oh ... they were praying".

"They _pray?_ " Apollo sounded incredulous.

"Yes," Sharon told him. "It's called the Prayer to the Cloud of Unknowing. We use that prayer only when we know that we're about to die and there is no chance of downloading".

"So they were ready to die".

"Yes". They fell silent again.

"That number eight skin job called you a traitor. How did that make you feel?" he asked her curiously.

"That's none of your frakking business," she said in a low voice.

"You were offering comfort?"

"For what it was worth".

They didn't speak again for the remainder of the journey back to Galactica.

***

This scene was a bit sad, the way everyone just walked out on Sharon without even glancing back at her to see if she was ok. :P

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
  
**Scribble #3**

"I got your bloodwork back, humans are immune to the virus, you're all healthy," Cottle announced.

"All right people, nice job," Apollo said with grim satisfaction. "Let's get outta here". He was aware of Cottle preventing Sharon from leaving and as he lingered momentarily in the hall, he heard Helo's urgent inquiries after Sharon's health.

"I haven't done her bloodwork yet," Cottle said bluntly.

"What?" Helo's voice was furious at the treatment and Apollo watched as Helo spoke through the curtain, listened as Helo promised Sharon that everything was going to be all right. Then he was gone, leaving Sharon sitting alone.

"Promise?" Apollo drawled coolly as he stepped up to the curtain. "That's a pretty bold statement given that he's not a doctor".

Sharon didn't even look up.

"It's called offering comfort, sir," she said quietly. Apollo pushed aside the heavy plastic curtains and stepped inside the room. His actions made Sharon look up, shock on her face.

"This is a quarantine area".

"One, I was just in here and two - Cottle just said humans can't be infected," told her. When she would have stood to attention, he shook his head.

"Sit down," he told her and so she remained where she was. He came to stand before her and studied her narrowly, his blue eyes grim.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine," she said curtly.

"That true?" he asked her, searching her face. He saw fear and anxiety. There was something almost child-like about her bewilderment.

"Why do you care? I'm not even human in your eyes".

"It's not a matter of 'in my eyes' - you're not human," he said flatly. "You're a Cylon - a machine - that's a fact".

"So why are you here?"

"Because it's also a fact that you're one of my men and you might have been infected on a mission that I was leading," he said coldly.

Despite his tone, when Sharon looked up, there was a look of undeniable concern in the major's eyes.

"I'm fine, sir. I'm not feeling anything," she told him honestly.

She looked shocked when he put a bracing hand on her shoulder. "Hang in there - I'll speak to Doc Cottle and make sure he gets your bloodwork done ASAP". 

At her look of disbelief, a wry smile tugged at his mouth. "Good Raptor pilots aren't easy to come by," he said by way of explanation and left.

***

"I guess there are more traitors around than we thought," Apollo said, pulling up the chair opposite Sharon in the Commissary.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sharon lied.

"Sure you don't," Apollo said studying her narrowly. "Convenient that our prisoners were all dead before we were in range of the Resurrection Ship".

"So arrest me," Sharon challenged him.

His eyes raked over her face, lingering for a long moment on her warm, brown skin and the defiance in her dark eyes.

"See the thing is, _Sharon_ ," he said ironically. "Oddly enough, I don't think you're the one who did it. Should I be speaking with your husband?"

"Major - either just arrest me or drop it," Sharon said bleakly.

Apollo looked down at the table for a moment and then looked up at Sharon again. "Doc Cottle says that you're immune to the virus as well".

Sharon nodded. "He says that because I was carrying a half human child, I developed an immunity ..."

"So what does that make you now?" he wondered aloud. "Machine or .... "

"I'm what I've always been, sir," she told him firmly.

He watched her breathe for several seconds and then spoke again, slowly and cautiously. "We were planning to exterminate the Cylons once and for all".

"Genocide".

"It's not genocide if they're not human".

"If that makes you sleep better at night," Sharon said with a careless shrug.

"Believe me, I have enough nightmares to keep me up at night," Apollo said with a trace of bitterness in his voice. The genuine regret in his face made Sharon tilt her head to the side slightly.

"I know," Sharon said simply and Apollo stared at her in shock. "But sir, the things you've done - you did them because you thought you had to. And what you intended to do today? I know you thought you to do that, too".

"I'm not here to ask for your forgiveness, lieutenant," Apollo said incredulously.

"I know," Sharon said simply. "And I'm not in a position to give forgiveness". She rose and Apollo stared up at her. She was standing very close to him, her body warm and almost inviting in its softness

She rested her hand lightly on his shoulder. "But I understand. Like you, I do what I have to do". Her eyes were bleak and shuttered.

"Sharon ...." His eyes darkened and there was an awareness inside him that had not been there before. He reached up as if to cover her hand with his.

She shook her head slightly and and smiled but the smile did not reach her eyes.

"Sharon? Karl's wife will do just fine," she said softly and walked out of the Commissary and Apollo stared after her, his expression suddenly very troubled.


End file.
